User talk:Dourdan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Azzy.png page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 03:33, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Artwork Hey, I just wanted to reach out and say I love your artwork. It's always nice to see a fellow user of the infamous MS Paint!!! I just happened to see the link at the bottom of your story (you can add it to your profile as well in case you didn't know). Anyways, you have an amazing grasp on colors and imagery and definitely push the tool to its maximum potential. Great stuff! Vngel W (talk) 01:57, May 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: Error Message Hmmm you could try a few things: 1.) What's the title of your story? The system is iffy when there is punctuation in it. To bypass that, you need to upload the story without it and then reach out to either me or another member of the staff and we can add it the way you want afterwards. 1.) If the problem still persists, try logging out of your account and logging back in. Sometimes, remaining logged in can cause an error. I've had that happen to me a few times. Reentering your credentials usually helps with that. 3.) If either of the above doesn't work, then you we can try having I or another member of the staff upload it for you. You would just need to put the story in pastebin and we can work from there. Let me know the results! Vngel W (talk) 15:12, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Caterpillar 5? Was that the last part? I noticed you posted a new story (I'll check it out later). Just curious and wanted to let you know that I enjoyed the series but it does suck if it's over now... hehe :/ Thanks for sharing it. I look forward to starting your new one! Vngel W (talk) 00:18, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Title Case Case This is the fifth time someone from the staff had to correct your wrongly capitalized story title. While it is true that this is our job, don't make it harder for us: we won't always be here to help you in that regard. I suggest you either use Title Capitalization Tool (Chicago Settings) as a temporary solution, but a much better solution would be to teach yourself rules ot title capitalization in English language. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 16:21, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Categories Hi Dourdan, I'm not a member of staff, but thought I should point you towards our rules on categories. You recently added both Demon/Devil and Gods to a pasta. Unfortunately, these categories can't be added together, they're mutually exclusive. It's worth taking a look through these rules, as there are a few you might not immediately expect. Thanks! Underscorre talk - - 08:48, August 20, 2018 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, October 26, 2018 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, October 26, 2018 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:35, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Apologies I saw you added the next part to your story and decided to add the sort template to both of them. Then I noticed you put one on yourself, so there is two on your first story. I was trying to help but it seems I hindered. I do apologize.L0CKED334 (talk) 19:29, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Are You by Chance a Cat Person? Hello, You may already be aware, but you seem to have enough stories on the site to qualify for your own category. If you are interested then check out this blog post for more details. :) --Kolpik (talk) 02:04, January 16, 2019 (UTC) A majority of the issues lied in the plot itself, the framing device, and the tropes used. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:07, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 08:55, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Category Hey, yeah if you have 10 stories or more posted on the Creepypasta Wiki you can totally add your user name as a category to each of them. Go ahead and link your stories to your profile page and then feel free to apply the category. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 16:39, May 1, 2019 (UTC) m4r Hi Dourdan, I took a closer look at your recent changes to Barbie and Ken and made some quick edits of my own (nothing big, just basic errors like double spacing or capitalisation). The main thing though is that you can't remove the m4r tag from a story. Only admins can do that. For now I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt that it was an accident, but doing the same thing will result in a ban. I would also ask that in the future you make sure your stories are uploaded with correctly capitalised titles. It's really not hard to find online tools that'll do this automatically. I don't believe it's fair that I now have to take time out of my work day to re-title four stories even though Helel raised this issue with you a while ago. I'd like it if this wikia can continue to be a home for your stories, but we will need some kind of sign from you that you actually pay attention to the rules in the form of a response to this message. We work hard to be a literature wiki and work together as a community to help each other. Ultimately it's unfair to ask our users and admins to do the work on your stories that you are unwilling to do yourself. Furthermore the edits you made to your recent story bricked it, removing all line spacing. In the future can you please make sure your work is formatted correctly after each edit and that the titles are correctly capitalised ChristianWallis (talk) 12:48, February 18, 2020 (UTC)